


First bottle of champagne

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Greer doesn't care for money, Leith neither, Posh parties, Sassy, The mom friend, They care for each other though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greer doesn’t particularly fancy listening to a bunch of rich assholes gloat about themselves in the hopes of getting her in their beds. And the worst part is that one of them probably would’ve succeeded, since she couldn’t help but hear her parents’ voices in her head. Telling her to “find a nice boy and settle down” because, as they love to remind her, “she isn’t getting any younger”.</p><p>Luckily she meets a handsome, bubbly and down-to-earth stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First bottle of champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Winston Churchill quote:  
> Meeting Franklin Roosevelt was like opening your first bottle of champagne; knowing him was like drinking it.
> 
> New fandom, new OTP. Only on season 1, but loving Reign with my whole heart. Greer and Leith are just so cute together *throws flowers* Hope you like it!

Greer is actually quite enjoying herself at this posh party Mary dragged them to. It’s some sort of cocktail party meets fancy dinner. Mary’s boyfriend Francis organised this “little get-together” so _of course_ “they just had to be there”.

She had been a little apprehensive at first, but Lola got to bring Colin, some friend of Francis asked about Aylee and Kenna seems to be working her way through Francis’ family (and she’s not gonna touch that with a ten foot pole). Not wanting to be a spoilsport, she reluctantly agreed and got all dolled up. It would be a lie to say that she didn’t enjoy wearing elegant dresses and going all out.

It’s just that she knows the kind of people that come to these parties. Most of them were pretentious, arrogant and fake. She doesn’t particularly fancy listening to a bunch of rich assholes gloat about themselves in the hopes of getting her in their beds.

And the worst part is that one of them probably would’ve succeeded, since she couldn’t help but hear her parents’ voices in her head. Telling her to “find a nice boy and settle down” because, as they love to remind her, “she isn’t getting any younger”.

But she has to admit she was pleasantly surprised upon arriving at the mansion. Of course, she’d known Francis and his brother Bash to be great people. She just didn’t expect their friends to live up to the standard. Mary has given her _several_ smug looks already.

“…  still with me?” asks the ultimate reason she’s enjoying herself so much to her right. She shakes her head and returns to the present.

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking how this party turned out to be a lot better than expected.”

Leith flashes her his impossible smirk. “Because of me?”

Greer has to admit, meeting the down-to-earth, cheeky, spirited and deviously handsome Leith twenty minutes into the party has really helped surviving these people. Because nice and all, most of them were still pretty boring.

Leith is kind, not impressed by money and jokes about everything and everyone. Including himself and her.

Like he’s doing at the moment. “But back to my question. How can you guys _not_ have a mom-friend? Every group of friends has a mom friend!”

He bumps shoulders with her and she feels like a ridiculous romantic comedy character, feeling his light touch all throughout her body.

She smiles at him. “Don’t you believe me?”

“Well, yes. If you don’t know who the mom-friend is, chances are, it’s you.”

She snorts rather unattractively. “Me? The mom-friend? You clearly don’t know me!”

“Yet.”

He winks and drapes an arm around her. A second later and she’s suddenly almost sitting in his lap.

She really can’t, what would people think? She only knows him for what, an hour?

“We can’t!”

“Come on. Why can’t we? Aren’t you comfortable?”

“Well yes, but we just met. We don’t know each other!”

“I want to. Besides, I like you, you like me, we’re comfy. Why not?”

Greer sighs. She really is comfy. Leith is warm and she loves cuddles.

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just like that?”

“You make a compelling argument.”

“What can I say. You have to have the courage of your convictions. You have to mean it. One can never impress a girl or win a discussion without confidence.”

“You seem awfully sure of yourself.”

“Well, I take your abundance of smiles as a sign that you’re enjoying yourself.”

She feels her face heat up and ducks her face.

“Hey now. I happen to like that smile. You still got to tell me about your mom-friend denial though.”

“It’s not denial. It’s just that we all got certain aspects of a mom-friend in us. Mary is the one who leads and makes the decisions. Lola is the most rational and practical one. She makes sure our lives don’t crash and burn. Aylee is thoughtful and the most capable at professional issues. Her career advice is to die for. Kenna is the most… _experienced._ She knows about life. And I am…”

“…the best listener. You are the caring one. You give the mom-like pep talks and find all our stuff and kiss away our booboos. Your hard shell is only a cover-up for being a total marshmallow.” Mary winks at her. “Are you guys coming? Dinner is served. I do believe you are seated together.”

Leith gets up and Mary mouths ‘You’re welcome. Go get him.’

Oh she will. That boy has no idea what’s coming.


End file.
